


careful creature made friends with time

by tragaedy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, CEO Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Spirit!Sehun, Spirits, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragaedy/pseuds/tragaedy
Summary: Jongin rents out an art museum.





	careful creature made friends with time

**Author's Note:**

> prompt credited to @exosanti on instagram
> 
> i write a lot. but i lack the discipline in actually finishing a piece. but i finally did it !!! it’s short as heck but i am satisfied thankfully

 

Jongin never had the choice of indulging in his own interests. There were the 45 minutes of art class in high school, the scattered concert experiences, the flashes of cartoons he’d see when walking by his little sister’s open room. That was all he had gotten growing up. His parents had never let him drift off too much from his studies or the company. It was crucial that he became a level-headed, rational, and behaved man that could take on anything. His hobbies were never meant to be enlarged; they were more so dreams and wishes. Jongin wasn’t supposed to have a passion for anything else.

However, now grown, and CEO of his parent’s company— Jongin lived differently than what the business life deemed to be. Well, according to his parents’ numerous lectures. It wasn’t boring, or exhausting, or time-consuming (not too much anyway). Jongin found it freeing to be the boss. And he used his luxurious advantages generously.

Like today; in the soft simmering heat of the summer. Jongin was dressed in a simple white button down and black slim plants to compliment the quiet night. He was never one to dress so fancy— his clumsiness made all his clothes a mess anyway. Yet, despite his casual appearance, Jongin walked into the empty museum to be greeted like a king. A kind, smiling employee graciously shaking his hand.

Because of course, Jongin used his money to rent out the _entire_ museum for the night. Only him and a couple of employees disseminated throughout the building just in case he needed assistance.

It was truly the one and only most extravagant thing Jongin had ever done.

He had told his friend, Chanyeol, about it.

“ _Why would you want to do that?_ ”

“ _I like art_.” Jongin had simply replied— and that was that.

The employee brought him to the main register. Explaining this and that, and even recommending certain exhibitions. Jongin didn’t really listen, but he pretended to for the sake of his manners. The employee didn’t take too much time, giving him a map and a walkie-talkie just in case he got lost.

Jongin suddenly realized that he actually didn’t know the museum at all— he had rented it out on a whim. He just saw the place and couldn’t control the urge to look and explore. He thanked the employee for helping.

“Well, you’re all set. I hope you enjoy your experience.”

“Thank you.”

And then he walked away.

 

 

He wandered through gallery after gallery. Some paintings entranced him and he stayed standing for minutes at a time; each curve of muscle, each highlight of water, the detail of fabric, and trees. Joan of Arc captivated him in the world of uncertainty and insanity. The painting was big, cluttered with green of nature and details that would surely make itself prominent if you were to stare longer but— specifically Joan— she was painted to trap people. Even after two hours later and many other paintings he still couldn’t stop thinking about the distant expression created on the woman. Her arm was outstretched to hold a leaf in-between her fingers, her stance was struck frozen, the saints afloat behind her almost transparent. She was stuck between giving into the incredulous situation or branding herself as insane for not believing in the omnipotent message.

Jongin had never felt that way before. He should study more about Bastien-Lepage.

After about two hours Jongin considered himself lost. The map became confusing and he was oddly caught up in a labyrinth full of statues. Not that he minded— so he didn’t yet call for help using the walkie-talkie.

He simply kept observing.

He stood in front of a statue made to be Aphrodite. Her broken arms actually made her figure work; the nudity didn’t phase Jongin of course. The bulges of her stomach and muscles; the detail and emphasis on her stance; made Jongin lost in thought. Thinking about human anatomy— he almost missed the sound of liquid hitting the floor.

It sounded like a raindrop. Jongin instantly looked behind him.

A statue of a man appeared to be undamaged, pristine white without blemishes, and a detailed face. Jongin squinted his eyes as he looked up at the ceiling, but he saw no sign of a leak. He looked back down to catch a string of liquid trailing down the statue’s unflawed chest and fall to the ground. It was then Jongin realized the man was sculpted with a big cock, erected against his stomach, as he sat on what appeared to be a stone. For some reason, Jongin imagined the scenario in which the man was pictured in to be resting near a river. But it didn’t explain why the statue was _literally_ wet.

Jongin stepped closer, and as he did more water seem to come gushing out of the sculpture. Around it was starting to become a pool of milky transparent fluid.

Jongin’s heart started to beat in his ears as he saw a strand of hair appear on the statue’s head. Black and shiny, but not wet. It looked as if someone was breaking out of a shell. Jongin’s throat closed and he started to mentally panic; his figure not being able to move.

The seconds kept passing and a man— exactly the same as the statue— started to emerge from the dissolving ivory. He was pale, but in a human way, hair and eyes jet black, glinting as if coated in polish. He stared at Jongin blankly, even when his cock appeared in its human flesh, flushed and hard against his flat stomach. He stayed still even after all the liquid ended up on the floor. The water became a puddle large enough to surround the room, but it seemed to be too thick too spread out more.

Jongin’s lips were dry and shut. Almost puckered as he subconsciously glared at the man. He couldn’t find it in him to believe in the reality of the situation— he didn’t really know what was real in the first place.

The man was the first to say anything. “Are you going to keep staring?”

Jongin blinked, clearing his throat and sucking in a breath. “What the _fuck_.”

“I’ll explain in a minute.” The man said, getting up from what was now a dark colored stone sparkling with minerals. He stepped down from the small podium of his display and right into the puddle of liquid. He wasn’t directly under a light anymore, but he was still so illuminating.

Jongin watched as he slowly rose a hand. The liquid following the gesture and collecting into a ball of white underneath his palm. The man carefully took the ball and settled it on the stone. His muscles flexed gorgeously, the flawless lines curved into his body made Jongin blush. He felt simple-minded in appreciating the man’s ass— but more so in being clueless to what was going on.

The man seemed to have finished, and he turned around, cock bobbing a bit as he moved. Jongin tried not to stare, but his mouth was still salivating.

“Um,” the man’s eyebrows furrowed, his fingers touching his chin. “I guess there’s no other way to say it; but I’m a spirit of some sorts. I live in that mold then come out when I want to. Nothing much to it.”

Jongin stared at the man with wide eyes. His hands were pressing against his mouth before he could stop his laughter.

“ _Oh fuck_. This can’t be real.” Jongin’s eyes filled up with tears, and air wasn’t kept in his lungs for long.

The spirit shrugged and scratched his head. “It is though. I usually don’t get caught like this but I see no real problem here, anyway.”

Jongin forced himself to calm down, brushing his hair back and taking a deep breath. He was hallucinating obviously. Maybe he was in a daze because of all the art he had seen.

He didn’t reply.

“My name is Sehun, by the way.” The spirit stepped forward with a hand out. “What’s yours?”

Jongin gazed at Sehun’s perfect flesh and softly scoffed to himself. He was going to play into this extreme fantasy if such a beautiful man was in it. He took his hand in his— and in return a sharp chill ran down his spine. He was suddenly cold and defenseless. Fear had struck him once again.

Sehun noticed. “Are you okay?”

Jongin gulped, squeezing the man’s hand without too much force. “You feel so real.”

The spirit was warm skin and soft hands, if Jongin brushed his fingers against his knuckles he’d feel the tiny hairs there. The physical contact was a smack to the face— Jongin really wanted to believe he was insane.

Sehun’s eyebrows furrowed again, he looked as if he was pouting. “Well, I am real.”

Jongin chewed on the inside of his cheek. “Okay then.”

“So, what’s your name?”

“Jongin,”

Sehun smiled, serene and welcoming. “Nice to meet you, Jongin.” Then shook his hand one final time before letting go.

For some reason Jongin instantly felt calm, all worries left behind him as he fell into Sehun’s existence.

“Nice to meet you, too.” He said weakly.

Sehun stepped back, stretching his arms and back, then neck and feet. Sighing and grunting all throughout. Jongin fought hard to keep his cock from hardening for the mere 30 seconds.

Sehun finished with an easygoing smile.

“So what brings you here?”

 

 

They sat at a bench on the other side of the room, Sehun with his legs crossed and Jongin almost folding in on himself. He didn’t know how to bring up the fact that Sehun being naked and hard was troublesome for him. A pregnant pause overcame them after talking about Jongin’s company. Sehun was a great listener in his genuine and soft-spoken responses. Although, he was still so quiet. So Jongin took the chance.

“Is your dick always hard?” Jongin asked, the word vomit leaving a bad taste in his mouth and jitters in his leg. He probably sounded like pervert.

Sehun looked at him, confusion written across his face before he processed the question. “Oh! You mean my erection?”

Jongin didn’t trust himself to speak, he only nodded.

The spirit touched his cock, wrapping his hands around the length and stroking it slowly, only once before letting it smack against his stomach. Jongin’s own twitched in his boxers. “It’s not always hard— it actually never is. All my statue is to me is just a mold. I could shape-shift however I want in it. I’m usually just an invisible spirit.”

Jongin stilled. “Wait, so then why is it…?”

Sehun turned to face him fully, eyes almost stone-like. “Well, you’re probably the most handsomest guy I’ve ever seen walk into this place. I guess I couldn’t help it.”

The spirit’s tone was still too light— Jongin wanted to change that. “So then I have no reason to hide my own hard-on, right?”

Sehun’s eyes widened only a fraction before he was licking his lips. “...No, you don’t.”

Jongin felt like screaming in relief at the reaction. He quickly took care of his shirt, unbuttoning it to let his toned front show. There was no wind in the museum, so as he unbuckled his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers— there was no chill to cringe from. There was only comfortable heat.

He was half-hard, but beginning to fill up more once he saw Sehun’s expression. The spirit was squeezing his own cock at the base, long legs spread out as one of his knees came in contact with Jongin’s thigh. Sehun looked _hungry_.

“You’re definitely fucking me open with that.”

Sehun breathlessly stood up and kneeled in front of him, taking his cock in his mouth without hesitation and softly sucking. His ass was spread open and wide, one hand stroking Jongin and the other settled on his warm thigh. He sucked his cock gently almost— paying attention to the head as he suckled messily, tongue digging into his slit. Jongin would never forget the view of the spirit’s red cheeks and small mouth being stretched open.

He pushed him off once he was fully hard and Sehun whined and pecked his hand in protest.

“We haven’t even kissed yet, for fucks sakes.” Sehun babbled as he went to sit on top of Jongin. But before he could attack the human’s lips he was stopped. As Jongin pressed a finger against the spirit’s mouth.

“Uh, are you leaking or something?”

There was something dripping unto Jongin’s legs, warm and thick, but for some reason he knew it wasn’t cum.

Sehun seemed to be abashed for the first time this night. “I can self-lubricate.”

Jongin’s eyebrows shot up and before he could help himself his fingers were reaching around to touch Sehun’s hole. He was _wet_ , almost like a female would be, and he was so soft. Jongin dipped his finger in and felt his digit being swallowed by intense heat and tight walls. He softly moaned at the sensation, imagining it around his cock instantly.

Sehun whimpered at the intrusion, eyes fluttering shut as he leaned his forehead against Jongin’s. His breath was hot and sweet against the human.

They kissed passionately and Jongin was lost in the tongue and saliva, the flesh of Sehun’s ass, the constant smacking and kneading it. He wanted it badly.

Sehun obscenely pulled away with puffy lips, tears running down face, and red cheeks. His hands ravished Jongin’s body, his fingertips memorized every muscle and bump of his chest. He still looked as welcoming as his previous wholesome smile.

“Just put it in.” He breathed out, and before Jongin could protest he mewled. “It won’t hurt me.”

The determination in Sehun’s eyes was all Jongin needed before grabbing his cock from around the spirit’s thighs and smacking it against his wet hole. Sehun quivered as Jongin teased shortly. The human didn’t wait for an okay; he simply slammed into the spirit as hard as could, knocking the breath out of the both of them. Sehun looked recked completely. The spirit seemed to be covered in a thin layer of water— Jongin didn’t think of it as sweat for some reason.

The brutal pace went on, as Sehun met up with Jongin’s hips and they both rode on the pleasure. There was cum dribbling down Sehun’s thighs, where it was all marked red from Jongin’s rough grabbing. It was a beautiful view, but Jongin needed _more_.

He switched their position so Sehun was on his knees on-top of the bench, ass out and face pressed against the wall as Jongin stood behind him. It let the human ram into the spirit hard enough to leave bruises on his own hips. Jongin was started to forget their surroundings, maybe he already had.

“You’re fucking crying over a _big. Human. Cock?_ ” Jongin gritted each word through his teeth, smacking down on Sehun’s ass. By now the spirit was wet; every part of him covered in water.

“I only want yours.” Sehun whimpered. “I’m fucking made for it.”

If Jongin wasn’t caught up in the haze of sex he would have caught the underlying truth of Sehun’s statement. But he was practically on fire by their startling compatibility. For some reason he just knew Sehun could handle it— loved it even— when it came to rough sex. The reason for the degradation was only because Jongin built Sehun more with the indulgence of his underlying masochism. Jongin felt as though he was losing all sense of rationality. He was really going crazy.

“Come in me, please. Fucking fill me up for days, Jongin.” Sehun breathed out, pushing back against the human’s hips, asking for more.

Jongin bit down on the spirit’s shoulder to muffle a moan. He didn’t realize he was so wound up, Sehun seemed to feel the same way.

“You’re being such a pretty slut.” Jongin chuckled in his ear, running his hands up Sehun’s chiseled chest to pinch his nipples. They were _dripping_.

Sehun wailed, hands gripping the top of the bench as he looked back. He stared into the human’s eyes and hissed at the constant pace. A tsunami of pleasure evidently overwhelmed him. “ _Please,_ ”

Jongin cursed, digging his nails into Sehun’s ass and pulling the spirit down to still on his cock. He started to erratically grind inside him, watching Sehun reach down and touch himself.

Within seconds they were both orgasming; Jongin felt as though he has been submerged underwater, the air around him suddenly disappearing as he held his breath. His body weight was light, and for a split-second he thought he was floating in warm waters under a lucent moon. The sensation stopped as abruptly as it started— and Jongin went limp against Sehun’s back in breathlessness. The quiet thumps of liquid hitting the bench didn’t phase him.

Sehun was the first to speak after audibly swallowing. “Are you okay?”

Jongin took in a sharp breath, running his hands down Sehun’s back and legs to feel the wetness collect underneath his palms. “It depends— can you make me a glass of water?”

In return the spirit giggled, a melody Jongin wanted to keep in his heart.

 

 

 

Sehun seemed to have power over liquids. After they had mustered up the strength to get up from the bench and fix themselves— Sehun made their mess vanish completely. Jongin noticed the water coating both of their skins fly up into a thin fog. Sehun was _peculiar,_ but he felt normal now, as if Jongin was already used to his supernatural status.

“Are you okay?” Sehun asked him again after finishing, hand still high in the air from when he guided the fluids.

Jongin nodded.

“You’re thirsty right?”

Jongin felt his cheeks burn. He was indeed parched, and although he didn’t know why, he figured the reasoning behind it was embarrassing. He nodded again.

Sehun smiled, warm and soft again. “Come over here.”

Jongin obeyed the gentle command and walked into Sehun’s arms. They embraced each other with an intimacy Jongin had never experienced before. And then Sehun tilted his head to kiss him. The spirit’s mouth was overflowing with water, and their tongues comfortably slid against each other as some dribbled down their chins. Jongin swallowed it, the tepid water was thick and smoothly ran down his throat. Pure and sweet like Sehun, as if Jongin was drinking the spirit’s blood.

They pulled away after a while.

“Can you come with me?” Jongin blurted after wiping his mouth, his eyes blown and hair in a mess.

Sehun was oddly not surprised by the question; he was still smiling.

The spirit let out a long exhale. “I haven’t stayed with a human in a long time.”

Jongin looked at Sehun’s veiny feet, his carved calves, solid thighs, soft cock, small waist, built chest, pale arms, and perfect face.

He _needed_ him.

“Are you against it then?” Jongin’s heart was ready to drop.

“I am not.” Sehun closed his eyes before continuing. “I am more open to it now than ever.”

“So will you come with me?” The human couldn’t hide his anticipation.

“Yes,”

Jongin sighed in relief, reaching out to hold the spirit’s face and mix their breaths once again. Sehun chuckled, covering Jongin’s hands with his.

“Can you take me to a beautiful pond tonight?” Sehun asked, brushing their noses together.

“Yes, and later I would buy one for you. Make it myself even.” Jongin promised. And a lump lodged itself in his throat as if he were about to cry.

Sehun laughed, misting the human with the mint of hot water.

“You’re a shameless one aren’t you?”

“Only for you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> art mentioned;;  
> joan of arc by bastien-lepage  
> marble statue of aphrodite at the met
> 
> this is real lowkey but sehun is loosely based on haku’s background in the movie spirited away. and the song i listened to a lot while writing this was ocean eyes by billie eilish. hence the title.


End file.
